


Faire le mauvais choix.

by AngelicaR2



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cursed Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Cursed Hyperion Heights, Curses, Drabble, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Hyperion Heights, Mistakes, POV Second Person, Season/Series 07
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 17:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [7x07] : “Tu es en train de choisir la sorcière de la tour plutôt que ta propre fille. Tu es train de choisir celle qui t’a manipulé, a maudit ton cœur, et t’a pris ta fille. Tu es en train de faire le mauvais choix. Et le pire, capitaine, est que tu ne t’en rends même pas compte.” Un drabble sur Rogers, après la libération d’“Éloïse Gardener”.





	Faire le mauvais choix.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Doing the wrong choice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845625) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2). 



 

Tilly t’a trahi, t’a mentit, elle a obéit aux ordres de Weaver, pensant que c’était la seule bonne chose à faire.

 

(Et elle est la seule à avoir raison.)

 

Et ça te fait mal, même si tu n’as aucune idée de pourquoi.

 

Tu ne la connais pas, après tout, alors pourquoi agis-tu comme si ce qu’elle avait fait était terrible ?

 

Parce que, même si ça l’est, elle était juste manipulée par Weaver, cela ne venait pas d’elle, elle ne pouvait pas savoir.

 

Elle pensait qu’elle t’aiderait, mais elle t’a _mentit_ , et ça, tu ne peux pas le supporter. Alors, bien sûr, tu la rejettes, tu ne pouvais rien faire d’autre, et tu t’en vas.

 

À ce moment, tu ne veux pas lui parler, tu es juste blessé, et c’est une bonne chose que tu ne lui dises rien, parce que tu ne pourrais qu’empirer les choses.

 

(Tu l’as déjà fait, avant ça.)

 

Tu ne sais pas ce que tu es en train de faire, et en un sens, ce n’est pas _si_ affreux que cela, en fait.

 

Pas à Hypérion Heights, pas dans cet endroit maudit, où tout le monde porte un masque, même toi.

 

Tu viens juste de rejeter quelqu’un qui t’as trahi, et tu as libéré une femme innocente qui avait juste besoin désespéramment de ton aide, et tu l’as finalement fait.

 

Tu as fait ce que tu voulais faire depuis toutes ces années.

 

Tu l’as sauvée.

 

Tu as réparé ton ancienne erreur, et maintenant, tu peux te dire que tu as fait quelque chose de bien, en fin de compte.

 

Mais cela ne peut être vrai que si tu es Rogers et personne d’autre.

 

Parce que si tu enlèves ton masque, alors, tout s’effondre en mille morceaux.

 

Tu es Killian Jones, et tu viens tout juste de laisser ta fille, et c’est la première fois que tu le fais volontairement.

 

Tu es en train de choisir la sorcière de la tour plutôt que ta propre fille.

 

Tu es train de choisir celle qui t’a manipulé, a maudit ton cœur, et t’a pris ta fille.

 

Tu es en train de faire le mauvais choix.

 

Et le pire, capitaine, est que tu ne t’en rends même pas compte.

 

Elle le sait, elle, Gothel, et elle sourit intérieurement alors qu’elle voit en face d’elle sa fille, celle qu’elle a abandonné sans aucun remords, et peut-être que dans sa tête se prépare déjà un plan fait pour la détruire.

 

Ce que tu es en train de faire n’est pas un crime, mais quand on sait qui tu es, quand on connaît ton histoire, on ne peut que reconnaître que tu es celui qui aujourd'hui a fait le pire choix possible, bien pire que le mensonge de Tilly.

 

Et tu peux toujours réparer ton erreur, bien sûr, mais le fait est que tu as définitivement fait le mauvais choix.

 

Et si tu connaissais la vérité, capitaine, tu frissonnerais sûrement de peur et d’horreur.


End file.
